trackmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Wooden Railway
Thomas Wooden Railway is a Wooden Model Railway system created by Learning Curve. Product History, Design and Make Learning Curve was founded by John W. Lee 1993 in Chicago. In 2003 the company was aquired by "Racing Champions ERTL" renamed in the same year to "RC2". Learning Curve introduced some new designs for the track surface of wooden toys railways, such as the "clickety-clack" rails patented in 1995 and the newer tracks with a relief to supply better trancation for the battery powered engines pantented in 2003. They also introduced a road track that used the same gauge as the railway tracks. The original models were constructed mainly from painted wood with metal used in the coupling magnets and axles and plastic wheels and faces. These models were relatively primitive, with simple wooden stubs for the funnel and the dome and details such as windows, whistles and bufferbeams omitted. In the late 1990s and the early 2000s, the models were upgrated. The wooden funnel and smokebox were replaced with a seprate plastic smokebox were replaced with a more relistic funnel. The tender engines recived an additional upgrate of a modeled plastic coal. These improved designs were manufactured untill 2002, when they replaced with a third genration of design, which included new and more deailed faces. Another update came in 2011 in the form of new faces to coincide with the recent CGI switchover. Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck (retired) *Donald (retired) *Douglas (retired) *Oliver (2006 reissue retired) *Emily *Molly *Charlie *Culdde (retired) *Salty *Mike (retired) *Sodor Railway Repair (retired) *Big City Engine (retired) *Flying Scotsman (retired) *Boco (retired) *Daisy (retired) *Skarloey (2011 reintroduction) *Rheneas (2009 reintroducion) *Sir Handel (2008 reissue retired) *Peter Sam (2008 reissue retired) *Rusty With Cement Mixer (reintroduction retired) *Duncan (2009 reintroduction) *Freddie *Duke (2009 reintroduction retired) *Mighty Mac *Smudger *Derek (2007 reissue retired) *Bill And Ben (2005 two-pack reintroduction) *Mavis *Rosie *Fergus *Stanley *Diesel *Arry *Bert *Dennis (retired) *Neville *Murdoch *Spencer *Lady *Splatter And Dodge (reintroduced) *Diesel 10 *Wilbert (retired) *Frank (retired) *Neil (retired *The Diesel (retired) *D199 (retired) *Stepney *Billy *Whiff (retired) *Flora With Her Tram Coach *Hank *Hiro (normal patchwork and lost and found) *Victor *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Scruff *Belle (coming soon) *Dart *Den *Prototype Sidney and real model (coming soon) *Prototype Norman and real model (coming soon) *Prototype Paxton and real model (coming soon) Rolling Stock *Annie And Clarabel (2004 two-pack reintroduction) *Henrietta *Hector (retired) *Chicken Cars (retired) *Toad (2006 reissue retired) *Old Slow Coach (retired) *Rocky *Jewel Car *Dairy Cars *Musical Caboose *Sodor Line Caboose (retired) *Henry's Forest Log Car (retired) *Knapford Express Coach (retired) *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Tar Tanker And Fuel Tanker (retired) *The Breakdown Train *The Chinese Dragon (retired) *Ada Jane And Mabel (retired) *Mail car (retired) *Sodor China Clay Cars (retired) *Purple Barrel Car (retired) *Blue Barrel Car (retired) *Yellow Barrel Car (retired) *Green Barrel Car *Express Coaches *The Spiteful Breakvan (retired) *Catherine (retired) *Sawmill Log Car (retired) *Cargo Car *Construction Cars *Rickety (several versions retired) *Fred (retired) *Ice Delivery Cars (retired) *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Box Cars (retired) *Hand Car (2010 reintroduction) *Aquarium Cars *Recycling Cars (retired) *Gold Prospector's Cars (retired) *Fog Cars (retired) *Water Works Cars (retired) *Weather Tracker *Zoo Cars *S.C.Ruffey (2006 reissue retired) *The Puppet Show Train *Hero Of The Rails (Days Out With Thomas 2009 Caboose) *Light Up Aquarium Cars *Baggage Car (retired) *Halloween Caboose Multi Car Packs *"Calling All Engines" Gift Pack (Lady Diesel 10 George Harvey And Diesel) (retired) *Adventures Of Thomas (Winter Wonderland Thomas Paint Splattered Thomas And Thomas Comes To Breakfast) *Adventures Of James (James With Team Colors And Busy As A Bee James) *Adventures Of Percy (Chocolate Percy Jack Frost Percy And Coal Dust Percy) *Thomas Five Car Value Pack (Thomas With Tired Face Truck Barrel Car Milk Tanker And Caboose) (retired) *Gift pack (Thomas James Percy Toby and Caboose) *Magic Railroad Pack (Thomas Lady Splatter Dodge And Diesel 10) (retired) *Thomas' Winter Wonderland Train (retired) *Sodor Gift Pack (Oliver Toby Henrietta Fred And Bertie) (retired) *Animal Train *Useful Engine Shed Pack (Thomas, Busy Bee James, and Toby) *Happy Birthday Thomas And Boxcar (retired) *Lorry 3 Boco And Tiger Month (retired) *Narrow Gauge Engines Gift Pack (Skarloey Rheneas Rusty And Duncan (retired) *Thomas Wooden Railway Gift Pack (Rheneas And Rock Crusher Car Rusty And The Cement Tanker Car Two Signs Two Trees And Wooden Box) (retired) *Roadway Vehicles Gift Pack (Trevor Bertie Terence And Sodor Power Crew) *Sodor Construction Company (Jack Alife And Cement Tanker Car) *Sodor Collector's Pack (Gold Thomas Silver Percy And Bronze Diesel) (retired) *Splish Splash Splosh Story Pack (Mud Covered Thomas And Sir Topham Hatt With Track) (retired) *Rheneas With Scrap Car (retired) *Culdee With Box Car (retired) *Neil With China Clay Car (retired) *Stepney With Museum Cars (retired) *Bertram With Scrap Cars (retired) *Trick Or Treat On Sodor (Halloween Thomas And Caboose) *The Ballest Spreader (retired) *Rheneas With Rock Crusher And Quarry Cars (retired) *Rusty With Constrouction Cars (retired) *Culdee With Apple Orchard Cars (retired) *Ivo Hugh With Zoo Cars (retired) *Thomas With Six Flags Car *Toby And Flora (Toby Flora And Her Tram Coach) *Skarloey And The Puppet Show (Rheneas Flag Covered Skarloey And Puppet Show Car) *Thomas And The Stinky Cheese (Cheese Covered Thomas Bert And Cheese Car) *Slippy Sodor Gift Pack (Thomas With Red Funnel Bubble Covered Percy Bubble Liquid Car And Sir Topham Hatt's Muddy Car *5 Pack (Thomas Oliver Diesel Bill And Duncan) *Brendam Docks Pack (Salty Cranky Bulstrode Cargo Car And Lighthouse) *Thomas At Sea (Thomas and raft) *Narrow Gauge Engines (Rheneas Peter Sam And Rusty) *Roads And Rails Pack (Percy Harvey Isobella And Butch) *65 Anniversary Pack (Decorations Of Thomas Percy James And Toby) *Dash And The Jumping Jobi Wood *Thomas And The Flour Car (retired) *Victor And The Engine Repair Car *Salty And The Dock Cars (retired) *Mavis And The Fuel Tanker *Birthday Thomas And Musical Caboose *Holiday Percy And The Present Car *Whiff And The Garbage Cars *Percy And The Storybook Car *Thomas And The Musical Candy Cane Car *Scruff And The Garbage Car *Thomas' Tall Friend 3 Pack *Fergus And The Power Cars *Thomas And The Buzzy Bees *Quarry Pack (Bill Ben Mavis And Quarry Car) *Thomas And The Snowman *Toby And Bash On The Farm Roadway Vehicles *Kevin *Bertie (retired) *Harold *Madge (retired) *Terence (retired) *Sodor Fire Crew *Sodor Power Crew (retired) *Sodor Road Crew (retired) *Harold With Retractable Magnet (retired) *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Butch (reintroduced) *Trevor (retired) *Sodor Bay Tug Boat (retired) *Sodor Bay Cargo Ship (retired) *Captain *Lorry 1 With Flatbed (retired) *Thumper (retired) *Elizabeth (retired) *Bulgy (2010 reissue retired) *Tiger Month (retired) *Caroline (retired) *Isobella *Jack (retired) *Alife (retired) *Byron (retired) *Max And Monty (retired) *George (retired) *Crosby Station Cargo Truck (retired) *Flynn (coming soon) Limited Edition Items *Thomas Comes To Breakfast Collector's Piece (retired) *Better View For Gordon Collector's Piece (retired) *James Goes Buzz Buzz Collector's Piece (retired) *10 Years Of Thomas In America Pack (retired) *60'th Anniversary Henry (blue and green paint) (retired) *Mud Covered Thomas (retired) *Thomas And The Magic Railroad Gold Ore Truck (retired) *Several Day Out With Thomas Items *Thomas At Sea *Metallic Thomas *Metallic James *Metallic Percy *Christmas Thomas Talking Engines *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Victor *Emily *Salty *Diesel "Lights And Sounds" Engines *Thomas *James *Percy *Holiday Lights Thomas *James Lights The Way Battery Powered Engines *Thomas *James *Percy *Salty *Lady *Thomas With Jet Engine *Charlie *Rosie *Bertie (retired) *Thomas With Milk Tanker And Straight Track (retired) *James With Tender And Straight Track (retired) *Percy With Fuel Tanker And Straight Track (retired) Special Engines *Festive Thomas *Easter Thomas With Easter Banner *Easter Rosie With Easter Banner *Thomas And The Easter Egg Car With Easter Banner *Thomas And The Jellybean Car With Easter Banner *Percy And Chocolate Bunny Car With Easter Banner Destinations Bridges And Tunnels *Arched Stone Bridge (retired) *Single Stone Tunnel (retired) *Rolf's Castle Bridge (retired) *Tidmouth Covered Bridge (retired) *Henry's Tunnel (retired) *Sodor Bay Bridge (retired) *Double Wide Old Iron Bridge (retired) *Rumblin Bridge (2 versions) *Knapford Covered Bridge (retired) *Castle Clocktower (retired) *Lifting Bridge (retired) *Curved Viaduct (retired) *Sodor Collapsing Bridge (retired) *Holiday Tunnel With Christmas Thomas (retired) *Suddery Swing Bridge *Suspension Bridge (retired) *Arched Viaduct (retired) *Sling Bridge (retired) *Drawbridge (retired) *Mountain Tunnel (retired) *Tool Booth Bridge (retired) *Waterfall Tunnel (retired) *Sodor Expansion Bridge *4 In 1 Mountain Crossing (retired) Bulidings *Special Engine Shed (retired) *Toby's Widmill *Elsbridge Station (retired) *Elsbridge Platform (retired) *Wellsworth Station (retired) *Coundoctor's Shed (retired) *Cranky The Crane *Sodor Bay Lighthouse (retired) *Service Station With Lorry 2 (retired) *Water Tower (retired) *Grain Loader (retired) *Stop And Go Station (retired) *Coal Station (retired) *"The Works" Engine Repair Shed (retired) *Knapford Platform (retired) *Sodor Engine Wash *Haunted Mine (retired) *Transfer Table (retired) *Gristmill With Water Wheel (retired) *Swich Tower (retired) *Abbey Repair Shop (retired) *Sodor Dairy Farm (retired) *Fire Station (retired) *Barrel Loader (retired) *Sodor Cargo Crane (retired) *Over The Track Signal (retired) *Honey Depot (retired) *Airfield Tower (retired) *Musical Carousel (retired) *Rescue Hospital (With Harold And Ambulance) (retired) *Brendam Fish Dock (retired) *Chocolate Factory (retired) *Scrap Yard (retired) *Cargo Drop (retired) *Useful Engine Shed (retired) *Tidmouth Timber Yard (retired) *Colin The Crane (retired) *Sodor Oil Depot (retired) *Rolling Gantry Crane (retired) *Cement Works (retired) *Widmill (retired) *Sodor Clocktower (retired) *All Abord Station (retired) *Tidmouth Sheds *Captain's Shed *Sodor Steamworks *Sodor Search And Rescue Center With Harold *Old Wheezy *Fuel Depot Sights And Sounds Buildings *Mountain Overpass (retired) *Smelter's Yard With Oliver (retired) *Cargo Transfer Station (retired) *Deluxe Cranky *Deluxe Roundhouse *Ice Cream Factory With Sir Handel (retired) *Sodor "Scrub And Shine" (retired) *Recycling Center With Lorry 1 (retired) *Power Station (retired) *Deluxe Knapford Station *Echo Tunnel (retired) *Deluxe Fire Station *Deluxe Over The Track Signal *Farmer McColl's Pig Shed (retired) *Deluxe Railroad Crossing *Deluxe Water Tower *Lighthouse Bridge With Bulstrode Track Packs *Straight And Curved *Frieght Yard (retired) *Deluxe Track Accessory Pack *5 In 1 Track Pack *Sprial Expansion Pack *Track Adaptor Pack *Up And Away *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Advanced Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack With (Stop And Go Station) *Freddie Expansion Pack (retired) *Advanced Figure 8 Expansion Pack With Water Tower And Tanker (retired) *Boulder Expansion Pack (retired) *Lumber Yard (retired) *Elevated Track Fountain (retired) *Cross And Switch (retired) *Beginner Roadway Pack With Bertie (retired) *Advanced Roadway Pack With Trevor (retired) *Circle And Circus Expansion Pack (retired) *Hill And Mountain (retired) Talking Railway Series Description The Talking Railway Series Are A Range Of Interative Engines And Playsets. All Talking Railway Series Engines Have An Icon And Gold Magnets Which, When They Are At A Destination Will Be Talked By Sir Topham Hatt At That Place. *Thomas *Edward *James *Percy *Toby *Rosie *Salty *Stanley *Spencer *Molly *Emily *Billy *Speak And Greet Oval Set *The Great Discovery Set *Morgan's Mine *Cranky *Farewell At The Docks Set *Stop And Greet Signal *Brendam Barrel Co. *Knapford Station Set Playsets *System 1 (retired) *System 2 (retired) *System 3 (retired) *System 4 (retired) *100 Piece Set (retired) *Roundhouse (retired) *Circle (retired) *Gold Mine Mountain (retired) *Percy Takes The Plunge (retired) *The Trouble with Trees (retired) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (retired) *Around The Barrel Loader (retired) *Figure 8 (retired) *Let's Have a Race! (retired) *Muffle Mountain (retired) *Thomas Express Battery Powered Set (retired) *Lift And Load (retired) *Roundhouse (redesigned) *Twist And Turn Battery Powered Set (retired) *Thomas And Bertie's Great Race (retired) *A Day At The Works (retired) *Come Out Henry (retired) *Tidmouth Station Travel (retired) *Mountain Overpass (retired) *Water Tower Figure 8 *Harold's Mail Delivery (retired) *Circus (retired) *Conductor's Figure 8 (retired) *Bridge And Tunnel (retired) *Stop And Go Figure 8 (retired) *Seasons On Sodor (retired) *Battery Powered Figure 8 (retired) *Down By The Docks (retired) *Sodor Engine Wash (retired) *Oval *Boulder Mountain (retired) *Deluxe Sights And Sounds (retired) *Storm On Sodor (retired) *Aquarium (retired) *60th Anniversary (retired) *Edward The Great (retired) *Sodor Quarry Mine Tunnel (retired) *Misty Island Adventure Set *Rheneas And The Roller Coaster (retired) *Battery Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 *Jeremy At The Airfield (retired) *Bridge And Crane Figure 8 *Start Your Engines (retired) *Rumble And Race Mountain Adventure Set *A Day At The Wharf *Sodor Rescue Team (retired) *Pirate's Cove *Spiral Mountain Play Set *Morgan's Mine Talking Railway Set *Thomas And The Jet Plane Story Pack (different than the Jeremy at the airfield set) *Thomas And Belle To The Rescue Set *Spiral Mountain *Racing Down The Rails *Sesonal Mail (retired) *Trasfer Yard Set *A Busy Day At The Quarry *Steaming Around Sodor Battery Powered Set *Up And Around Sodor *Crane And Cargo Figure 8 Set *Toby And The Whistling Woods *Percy At The Dieselworks Set Exclusive Sets *Thomas And The Magic Railroad 100 Piece Set *Sodor Mining *Thomas At The Zoo *Sodor Wash And Works Set (with 2005 yearbook) *Crane And Quarry *Thomas And Percy Set *Thomas And Rosie Set *Cranky The Crane Set *Stories Of Sodor Set *Rheneas And The Dinasour Set *Thomas Saurus Rex Set *The Trouble With Trees Set *Thomas And Toby Set *Percy And Harold's Rescue Set *Really Useful Work Set *Henry And The Elephant *Toby's Widmill Story Pack *A Day At The Works Set *Thomas And Percy's Adventure Set *Knapford Bridge Figure 8 Set *A Day At The Big Top Set *A Race To The Wharf Early Engineers The Early Engineers Brand Is A Compatible Extension Of The Wooden Railway Range. Early Engineers Engines *Thomas *Percy *James *Gordon *Henry *Rosie *Salty *Stanley *Spencer *Hiro (coming soon) *Victor (coming soon) Early Engineers Sets *Roundabout Station Set *Rock And Roll Quarry Set *Busy Day On Sodor Setpe *Deluxe Sodor Set With All 3 Playsets 5 Engines Are Thomas Percy James Rosie And Stanley Yearbooks From the introduction of the Wooden Railway system, Learning Curve (now RC2), have now made yearboooks to feature their items. The items would be standard "mugshots" for engines and cars, while sets will be shown overall. The cover would also occasionly feature the new items on it with Thomas usally being in the forground. Triva *The prototype Skarloey used Percy's face. *The new Rheneas has white wheels. *Underneath Duke's tender it reads "Duke's Coal Car" instead of "Duke's Tender" like all other models. *The orignal Bill and Ben used James' face. *Belle is the only engine to have siderods. However, the siderods sill aren't on her wheels. *Salty's prototype had eight wheels. *The battery powered engines aren't made out of wood. *Oliver's orignal model had black wheels. *The prototye Stepney and Oliver used Thomas' face. *Some retired items are bundeled with US DVDs and VHSs. Gallery 185px-WoodenThomas.gif|Thomas 185px-EdwardWooden.jpg|Edward 185px-HenryWooden.jpg|Henry 185px-GordonWooden.jpg|Gordon Category:Merchandise